Les Magiciens du Ballon Rond
by Inazumafroy
Summary: (Inazuma Eleven Orion Fanfiction) L'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, de Suède, doit jouer des équipes très fortes pour accéder à la finale du mondial (Les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven GO sont présents)


**Les Magiciens du Ballon Rond**

**Inazuma Eleven Orion Fanfiction**

(PDV Facundo)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Facundo Arias, et je suis attaquant dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Aigle Céleste, je suis uruguayen**_

Bonjour, les amis, leur parlai-je

Ah non, il y a personne, je suis bien en avance, me murmurai-je

(PDV Santiago)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Santiago Simoes, et je suis attaquant dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Soleil Enflammé, je suis portugais**_

Salut, Facundo, lui dis-je

Santiago, bonjour, me dit-il

(PDV Lucas)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Lucas Martineau, et je suis attaquant dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Tsunami Puissant, je suis français**_

Bonjour Facundo, Santiago, je suis arrivé, leur dis-je

Lucas ! Tu es arrivé, me répondit Santiago

(PDV Diego)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Diego Conquasta, et je suis attaquant dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Tir des Andes, je suis argentin**_

Bonjour, les amis, leur dis-je

Ah ! Tu es là, Diego, me dit-je Lucas

(PDV Damaginho)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Damaginho, et je suis attaquant dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Coeur Brésilien, je suis brésilien**_

Bonjour tout le monde, leur dis-je

Dama, je suis content que tu sois là, me répondit Santiago

(PDV Carlos)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Carlos Rodrigues, et je suis milieu de terrain dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Dribble Aérien, je suis mexicain**_

Bonjour tout le monde, leur dit-je

Bonjour, me répondit Diego

(PDV Liam)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Liam Peeters, et je suis milieu de terrain dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Attaque du Diable, je suis belge**_

Bonjour ! Bonjour Lucas, leur dit-je

Bonjour Liam, me répondit Lucas

(PDV Hikaru)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Ichihoshi Hikaru, et je suis milieu de terrain dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Blue Stardust, je suis japonais**_

Ohayo, les amis, leur dit-je

Ohayo Hikaru, me répondit Facundo

(PDV Pedro)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Pedro Velasquez, et je suis milieu de terrain dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Dribble du Diamant, je suis espagnol**_

Bonjour les amis, leur dit-je

Ohayo Pedro, me répondit Hikaru

(PDV Mickail)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Mickail Konovalov, et je suis défenseur dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Sainte Basile, je suis russe**_

Bonjour, les amis, leur dit-je

Coucou, me répondit Pedro

(PDV Luka)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Luka Anvic, et je suis défenseur dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Tacle Croate, je suis croate**_

Bonjour tout le monde, leur dit-je

Bonjour à toi, me répondit les autres

(PDV Lars)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Lars Jensen, et je suis défenseur dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Interception de Glace, je suis danois**_

Bonjour, les amis, leur dit-je

Bonjour, Lars, me répondit Mikhail

_**(PDV Jan)**_

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Jan Olsen, et je suis défenseur dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Défense Suédoise, je suis suédois**_

Bonjour, les amis, leur dit-je

Bonjour, capitaine, me répondit les autres

(PDV Ivan)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Ivan Olsen, et je suis le coach de l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, je n'ai pas de supertechnique, je suis suédois**_

Bonjour, mes chers joueurs, leur dit-je

Bonjour, coach, me répondit les autres

(PDV Christian)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Christian Dardel, et je suis défenseur dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Montagne des Alpes, je suis suisse**_

Bonjour, les amis, leur dit-je

Ohayo, me répondit Hikaru

(PDV Julian)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle Julian Santos, et je suis gardien dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Arrêt Colombien, je suis colombien**_

Bonjour, Facundo, lui dis-je

Salut, me répondit-il

(PDV William)

_**Je me présente, je m'appelle William Sky, et je suis gardien dans l'équipe des Magiciens du Ballon Rond, ma supertechnique est Chateau Ecossais, je suis brittanique**_

Hello, les amis, leur dit-je

Bonjour, William, me répondit-ils


End file.
